


only by unseen stars

by kaminagi



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminagi/pseuds/kaminagi
Summary: Oh, his foolish heart, but there is nothing else to guide him except the unseen stars.Originally forcaramelsilver's 3 sentence ficathon.





	only by unseen stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _[Any fandom, any characters or pairing, thief's honor](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4860082#t4860082)_.

"I must say, at the risk of inflating your altogether much-too-large ego," the Queen of Eddis comments, "that I am impressed, considering you accomplished it all, down to the symbolism." 

Eddis wants to say it's a coincidence that the Queen of Attolia's name is Irene, but given the involvement of the gods, it probably isn't. 

"You said steal peace," Eugenides says and shrugs most unregally (Eddis sighs inwardly at how he will have to fix that soon enough), "and I can't call myself your Thief if I can't accomplish that, even with only one hand."


End file.
